roseworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nonplayer races
The galaxy, though young in the cosmic sense, is ancient in terms of biology and history. By the time humans have left their small blue marble, the first interstellar races had become all but forgotten and all that remains of their mighty people and empires are seldom-recognized relics and ruins. In the modern era many extant races are at play, some yet to even discover writing, while others exist in forms beyond the understanding of most races. Spacefaring races Solut Having arisen in "a time when the universe appeared as one light" according to the Atsadi, very little is known about the Solut, a race of vaguely insectoid, gossamer-like creatures predating any other known race. Rarely interracting with other races, the Solut are to most unknown, thought extinct by the educated, and known to only communicate directly with Atsadi and then only on occasion; due to this the Solut are sometimes considered to have engineered or otherwised shaped their bizarre physiology. Solut technology isn't completely understood, but they're known to engage in inter-galactic travel without great effort and tamper with universal forces at will. Nothing is known about their culture or intentions, with only one instance of more than one Solut appearing at once in the same location. Qwib Qwib The earliest known and now extinct interstellar empire, the Qwib Qwib rose to priminence sometime around the time life was forming on Earth. The homeworld of the Qwib Qwib is unknown, however their colonies and outposts, especially from the later period, continue to be discovered on more ancient planets. While not very well understood, it's know they were governed in an autocratic and at times despotic empire which reached a technological plateau shortly after the formation of their empire and lasted well over a million years. Their legacy lives on even in the modern era, with the suffix "Web", meaning slave, which has evolved over time and been adopted into the name of various races such as the Abba Wed, the Umma Yed, the Irayid, and the Turavids. Abba Wed Once an enslaved race of the Qwib Qwib, the Abba Wed rose up against their oppressors and are likely to blame for the obfuscation and extinction of the Qwib Qwib empire. The reason adoption of the suffix wed is mysterious, but led to the ending becoming associated with all major, centralized galactic empires. The Abba Wed led galactic affairs for over 5000 years while slowly dying out and eventually disappearing Umma Yed Emerging well after the last embers of the Abba Wed went dark, the Umma Yed are known for their flourishing and brief existence. Only a few thousand years passed before the first and last Umma Yed space colonist was born. Despite this, they surpassed even the Qwib Qwib in technological and cultural progress and are depended on for the oldest intact firsthand sources of Qwib Qwib and Abba Wed history, with the ruins of their libraries still accessible on many planets including the Atsadi homeworld of Lutea. Irayid More a million years passed between the Umma Yed and Irayid peoples peaked, known as the empty age. The Irayids were unlike previous galactic powers in that they largely ignored planets and instead primarily created space stations to inhabit. Few and far between, intact examples of their space stations reveal that their people were largely egalitarian, asexually reproductive, and depended heavily upon artificial intelligence. Their dissapearance like so many races is one which stumps many archaeologists, while the gruesome conclusion has been made of a race-wide mass suicide having occurred. There remain some traces of evidence that at least some Irayids survive on, blamed for disruptions in deep space scanning and encounters with ships of unknown origin. Pre-spaceflight races Under construction